Bold Movements
by KnightSpark
Summary: A collection of the shinobi girls having sex in public without anyone else knowing. (Futanari, public sex kink)


**KS: You can be surprised what a man can do when he's bored out of his wit.**

* * *

"Homura... not- ah! Not here..."

"Come on, Asuka, you lost a bet and now you've gotta own up to it."

"But... not like this..."

"Shut up and take it. And keep it down before someone hears us."

Now, under normal circumstances, Asuka wouldn't be opposed to the idea of have sex with Homura. As a matter of fact, they tend to do it whenever and wherever they wanted to... indoors, at least. Due to a wager involving who could bounce their breasts longer, Asuka lost by a margin (and a slim one at that). Homura, being the winner, wanted her prize to be having sex with Asuka in a public place. Specifically, up in a tree.

"Ah! Homura, do it gently," Asuka moaned, her face completely flushed red.

The former Hebijo elite smirked as she thrusted into her lover. "Why would you want it gentle? You've always liked it when I'm rough with you."

Asuka tried very hard to surpress her moans as she felt Homura's cock enter and exit in rapid succuession.

"Homura..."

The tanned girl sighed and decided to shut Asuka up by kissing her on her lips, inserting her tongue as she did. Asuka, reluctant at first, used her tongue during the kiss as well. Her moans were muffled as Homura continued to thrust into her, both of their breasts bouncing as she did. She occasionally groped and played with one, not only to please her but to also tease her a little.

" _I hope the others aren't suffering like I am,_ " Asuka thought distainfully.

* * *

Not that Asuka knew, but her friends happened to be in the same boat as she was. Although, the circumstances leading to those events were entirely different.

For example, Ikaruga and Yomi were out shopping for lingerie to seduce each other with. They were pretty sexy enough, but they wanted go the extra length. That means getting lingerie that left very little to the imagination.

And by very little, I mean absolutely nothing.

"How about this one? I bet this would look good on me... after you tear it off."

Yomi gulped at Ikaruga's selection of underwear... not that anyone in their right mind would ever call it that. No one who wasn't a perv, at least.

It was extra-transparent thong with thin straps where the bra should be. The ultimate fantasy for all pervs.

Yomi felt her mouth dry, her heart rate quicken and a peculiar hardness between her legs upon seeing the lingerie. Ikaruga was quick to notice her girlfriend's state and was a little concered.

"Yomi? Are you feeling okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?!"

Much to her surprise, Ikaruga was suddenly rushed by Yomi and was dragged to the nearest dressing room. She got undressed and proceeded to do the same to Ikaruga.

"Ikaruga... I need you so bad," she growled lustfully.

Ikaruga gulped as she looked down, seeing Yomi's cock throb with need. She was never one to deny her girlfriend's desires and if she did... well, let's just say there would be a lot of trouble and leave it at that.

"Okay... what do you want?"

"Turn around, place your hands on the door and stick your ass out."

Ikaruga couldn't help but comply with Yomi's demand. She was a little aroused from it as well. Normally, when they had sex, she would be the one taking charge, being on top of Yomi every night. Now with the roles reversed, she felt a rush of excitement, which seemed to increase when Yomi started to rub her tip against her folds.

"I'm going in."

Yomi immediately pushed herself inside and covered Ikaruga's mouth before she could let out a moan. She moved back in forth as her cock familiarized itself with her inner walls once more. She had missed this feeling for a good eight hours and was glad to see she could surrender to her lust. And the fact that they were in a store with a few shoppers around made it all the more exciting.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Yomi moaned as she plowed into her girlfriend, the sound of flesh smacking filling the room.

"Mmph..." Whatever Ikaruga tried to say was muffled by her girlfriend's hand. As Yomi's cock continued plow into her, she wondered what her other friends were up to.

* * *

Now, for those who didn't already know, it's been a popular belief that people who don't show much emotion are known to be the freaky types when it comes to sex. And surprisingly, Hikage had this in spades.

Upon hearing about her girlfriend's hidden kinky side, Katsuragi was more than happy to fufill her fantasies. The greenette was a complete freak, ordering Katsuragi to indulge in the most lewd acts she could ever think of.

Making said blond suck her off in the middle of a festival happened to be one of them.

"You like that, don't you?" Hikage hissed at the blonde, who was currently on her knees taking her lover's huge girth in her mouth while the crowd around them watched the festival. "I bet you're getting wet, taking my giant snake into your perverted whore mouth."

Katsuragi could only muffle in response due to said "snake" in her mouth, but she was feeling damp in between her legs.

Hikage let out a sadistic grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

Holding the back of her head, Hikage began to thrust in and out of Katsuragi's mouth violently, but kept her movements subtle, making sure not to draw too much attention to herself and Katsuragi. Out of all the times she had spent with Hikage, she had been subjected to many actions that would make even the most seasoned perverts cringing in fear.

But we're not gonna delve into that topic right now.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life like this? Being used as a toy for my pleasure?" Hikage sneered in perverse sadism and glee. Katuragi moaned in response.

"Good, now keep still while I continue to ruin your throat."

* * *

Yagyu hated a lot of things, but three in particular were at the very top of her list.

The first, and obvious, was being away from Hibari for a long period of time. The second was letting Haruka near her without her supervision. And the third...

"Come on! Put your hips into it!"

The third was riding Mirai in a reverse cowgirl position in the change room of a swimming pool. While all the girls present in the room watch. Personally, Yagyu felt both ashamed and disgusted into being forced into such an act. It was bad enough that she had to leave Hibari in the hands that... lustful scientist, but now she was being violated by a girl much shorter than her. Also, her cock was nowhere close to her height. It was long, it was thick and it's balls were the size of melons. Her girth was the very definition of overcompensation.

"I hate you... so much," Yagyu growled as she bounced up and down the monsterous length occupying her pussy, expanding it with each movement made.

"Shut up," Mirai hissed, slapping her ass. "You're my slave now, and all you need to do is make me cum. The only that should be moving now is that fat ass of yours." She slapped it a few more times. "Now get on with it!"

And so, Yagyu, against her better judgement, continued to ride Mirai. The sounds of their flesh slapping filled the room, but it did nothing to drown out the murmurs of the spectators.

"Oh my, how lewd."

"Why would they choose here of all places to do it?"

"Those two must be real freaks to be pulling that sort of thing here."

"Did you see the cock on that shrimp? No way that monster is natural. She must've had a procedure or something."

"I think that girl with the pigtails is the freakiest of the two. Look at how red she is!"

"I know, right? She looks embarrassed, but deep down she's enjoying it! What a pervert!"

Yagyu growled at the taunts as she continued to bounce on Mirai's length.

"If the others get wind of this, I'll never be able to live with myself. Worse yet, Hibari may never look me in the eye again..."

"I said shut up!" Mirai barked, slapping her ass once more.

* * *

Haruka loved Hibari. Hibari loved Haruka. They loved each other so much that they did almost everything together. They ate together, they slept together, went on walks together, had sex together... a lot.

Speaking of that last point, they were currently in a rather... uh... well, let's just say it was a special nude resort that only allowed females to be members. And public sex was widely encouraged there.

Which was why Hibari was currently bent over as Haruka thrusted in and out of her ass with more than a dozen horny girls watching them.

"Wow, she knows how to take a cock!"

"I wish my girlfriend would fuck me in the ass..."

"That blonde is unbelievable! What is that thing, six, seven inches long?"

"Forget the length, look at her balls! They look like they can get at least ten girls pregnant!"

"Damn... I feel so envious of them right now!"

Hibari blushed heavily from the pervered cheers from the crowd, feeling herself get more and more aroused. Haruka, also feeling encouraged by the attention, lifted Hibari up and thrusted into her while she stood, drawing even bigger cheers from the girls surrounding them.

"Do you hear that, Hibari?" she said in a sweet voice. "You're the main attraction. They love how your taking my cock with no trouble at all. You're a star~"

"A star," Hibari replyed, her mind slowly growing numb by lust.

"That's right. Now let's give them a show they won't forget anytime soon."

Haruka then laid down, putting Hibari in a cowgirl position. She made a double peace sign as she rode her, making the cheers grow even louder.

* * *

So, you're probably asking yourselves right now: this is the end of road? Well...

"Ah, Miyabi, you're such an animal!"

...There's your answer.

* * *

 **KS: That's right. This is going to be continued. And not just with Hebjio and Gessen, oh no. I'm also gonna add more girls to roster. Brace yourselves.**


End file.
